Le Marionnettiste, La Sirène et l'Inconnue
by Monkey D. Meranii
Summary: Cette fiction se basse sur l'univers de One Piece deux ans plus tard. Elle se concentre sur le couple LuNa, mais aussi ZoSan, légèrement. De nouveaux adversaires sont là pour faire face au Mugiwara, romance, aventure et comique sont au programme.
1. Chapter 1 : Le Marionnettiste

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Pour commencer, je suis une auteur nouvelle sur le site, de plus, c'est la première fois que je me lance sur un tel site. Mon objectif principale est bien-sûr le LuNa, mais de temps en temps, je met un peu en avant le ZoSan. Bon ! Passons ces détails, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira malgré quelques fautes dû au fait que je suis légèrement dyslexique. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;) 

Edit: Comme signalé dans un Commentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidé, je tiens à dire que One Piece n'est pas mon oeuvre, mais celle de Oda -que d'ailleurs, je me remercie beaucoup pour son merveilleux manga-, je ne fais qu'emprunter ces personnages. 

_On sait tous que deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la fameuse guerre de Marine Ford, cette guerre où deux grandes personnes ont péris, Portgas D. Ace et Edward Newgate. Monkey D. Luffy fut alors porté disparu pendant deux ans, quand il fit de nouveau surface à Saboady. Son équipage et lui se mirent en route pour l'île des hommes poisons où ils menèrent une bataille importante pour la survie de l'île, à la suite de cette guerre, ils partirent pour le nouveau monde. Que se passera t-il là-bas?_

**Chapitre 1.**  
**Le Marionnettiste et l'Île aux Totems.**

A bord du Sunny Go, tout le monde est occupé à faire quelque chose, certains en groupe, d'autre seul, tandis que le bateau vogue tranquillement sur les flots du Nouveau Monde. Ce qui est le plus intéressant, se sont les changements de sentiments qu'il y a eu lors de cette absence, certains se sont découvert un amour assez étrange envers un autre membre de l'équipage, mais est-ce que cette amour sera réciproque? Penchons nous d'abords sur le cuistot et le marimo, l'un dans sa cuisine et l'autre dans la vigie soulevant quelques poids. Sanji cuisine tranquillement observant en même temps du coin de l'œil Luffy qui n'est pas loin, la bave aux lèvres. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre dans un petit grincement, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux verts, torse nue, une serviette au coup entre partant en direction de la table. Il tire une chaise de sous la table pour s'installer confortablement dessus, regardant Luffy à l'autre bout de la table, dans un soupire il demande au coke.

_ T'as bientôt fini? J'ai faim, Ero Coke.

Se retournant lentement, Sanji posa un regard glacé sur le bretteur, répondant comme à son habitude, un air de défis dans sa voix.

_ Peut-être! T'attendras comme tout le monde, Bretteur du dimanche!  
_ Tu me cherches?  
_ Ramène toi!

C'était repartis pour une dispute habituelle entre le Chef Cuistot et le Chasseur de Prime, une chose habituelle qui n'avait pas changé en deux ans, mais étrangement, elle durait moins longtemps et se trouvait être moins violente. Enfin... Personne, ou presque, ne remarqua se léger détail. Après tout, depuis le début, c'était toujours ainsi et personne ne pouvait remarquer une changement aussi petit et insignifiant. Luffy mourant d'ennui sur sa chaise et voyant qui ne risquait pas d'avoir à manger avant un moment, sortit de la cuisine, la langue pendante, laissant les deux zigotos seuls dans la cuisine. Il observa Usopp et Franky travaillaient sur un nouveau projet, tandis que Brook les observait avec intérêt, les embêtants de temps en temps. Robin est tranquillement assise sur la balançoire occupait de bouquiner. On pouvait deviner par l'absence de Chopper et Nami, qu'il s'était l'un et l'autre occupés dans leur cabine, Chopper devait confectionner de nouveaux médicaments, tandis que Nami devait certainement dessiner de nouvelles cartes. Nami... Elle a bien changé en deux ans, d'ailleurs, elle a beaucoup manqué au capitaine, sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. C'est alors que le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre, c'était celle de la cuisine, Sanji était sortis de celle-ci pour annoncer que le repas était près. Le capitaine fut le premier dans la cuisine, assise à sa place habituelle, couvert en main, trépignant d'impatience. Petit à petit, en quelques minutes même pas, la cuisine fut remplis de joie, de rire et de discutions en tout genre. Chacun avaient pris sa place pour manger, tandis que de temps en temps, on pouvait voir une main s'allongeait faire l'assiette du voisin à l'autre bout de la table, puis ça râle qu'un morceau de viande disparaît de l'assiette. Fautif? Luffy qui aimait tellement manger, qu'il ne laissait rarement que son assiette vite, mais au prix de se faire enfourcher la main. Une fois le repas terminait, tout le monde retourna à son occupation, seul le capitaine ne savait pas quoi faire à ce-moment.

Il partit alors en direction de son endroit favoris, sur la tête du Sunny. S'allongeant au soleil, les bras derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir sous les flots marins. Nami, la navigatrice, travaillait tranquillement sur une carte depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Elle l'eut enfin terminée dans un crie de joie pour ensuite la ranger précieusement avec les autres, ne désirant pas trop devoir la recommencer entièrement. Sortant de sa cabine pour s'étirer à l'air vraie, elle regarda vite fait tout le monde concentrés sur son occupation, seul trois personnes n'étaient pas là pour montrer leur bout du nez. Sanji devait être occuper de nettoyer la vaisselle ou encore faire l'inventaire de ce qui nous reste comme nourriture, Zoro était certainement dans la vigie occupait de s'entraîner, il ne restait plus que le capitaine. Où pouvait-il bien être? Sur la proue du Sunny? Certainement. Tournant son regard en direction de celle-ci, un vent délicat souffla, soulevant les cheveux roux de la navigatrice. Puis elle posa son regard sur son Log pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien dans la bonne direction, son cœur battait légèrement, tandis que ses joues se retrouvaient rouge. *Que m'arrive t-il?* Pensa t-elle, silencieusement dans sa tête, son regard non plus sur le Log ou encore l'horizon de la mer, mais sur la proue du navire. Robin releva légèrement la tête, sortant son nez de son livre, balayant l'assemblé un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle observa l'attitude étrange de la navigatrice avant de rire en comprenant quelque chose. Elle laissa retomber son regard sur son livre, souriant toujours, heureuse de sa journée tranquille en compagnie de ses compagnons. Usopp et Franky était bien trop concentrés dans leur travail pour remarquer quoi que se soit sur le Sunny d'étrange, tandis que Brook chantait joyeusement, grattant de temps en temps sa guitare. Lentement la journée passa, Luffy dormit le reste de la journée sur la proue bien installé, tandis que Nami s'occupa l'esprit avec un livre dans sa cabine. Le soleil se dissimula tranquillement derrière la mer pour laisser place à son opposé la nuit, il était l'heure manger, comme d'habitude, tout le monde était heureux et ça chantait en cœur. Quand il fut enfin l'heure d'allait se coucher, le bateau se retrouva dans un silence qui était peu commun avec cet équipage qui était toujours occupé de faire du bruit. En plein nuit, le bretteur aux trois sabres se leva pour d'abord aller faire un tour au toilette, puis dans la cuisine se qui réveilla le cuistot qui crû que c'était un coup du capitaine. Dans la cuisine, les deux membres de l'équipage qui était ceux qui s'entendaient le moins bien, restèrent silencieux quand à leur présence dans la cuisine. L'ambiance fut pesante et silencieuse, quelque chose de gênant se faisait sentir dans l'air. Une légère couleur rougeâtre se déposa sur les joues des deux membres qui étaient seuls levés sur ce navire. Lentement, sans un mot, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et dans un élan étrange, leurs lèvres se collèrent, tandis que leurs bras s'entourèrent, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre ne firent presque plus qu'un. Doucement, leurs lèvres se décollèrent, rouge, ils se regardèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Ne sachant quoi dire, ils se laissèrent retourner à leur lit, tandis qu'ils s'étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Quand le lendemain matin arriva enfin, petit à petit l'équipage se réveilla. La première personne qui fut debout, c'était Nami qui avait très mal dormis la nuit tourmentée par quelque chose. Suivit de près par Sanji qui dès son réveille partit en cuisine, sans un mot doux pour Nami, ce qui l'étonna légèrement. Pour la suite des réveillés se furent presque tout le monde en même temps, car Brook se réveilla après Sanji et il entama dès le l'aube la petite chansonnette qui poussa tout le monde en dehors du lit, même Luffy qui se mit à rire à la chanson. Au petit déjeuner, tout le monde fut calme même les deux adversaires habituelles qui semblaient étranges lors du déjeuner, l'un à côté de l'autre, Sanji légèrement rouge, Zoro n'utilisant qu'une main pour manger. Celle-là fit rire Robin pour une raison qui échappa au reste de l'équipage qui n'avait pas vraiment remarqué ce changement, sauf Nami qui avait par la suite posé son regard sur le capitaine qui mangeait de bon cœur. La navigatrice ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battra la chamade en regardant son compagnon qui remarqua enfin le regard de la rousse sur lui. Étrangement, elle vit ses joues devenir légèrement rouge, tandis qu'elle se transforma presque en une tomate qui tourna immédiatement la tête pour arrêtait de le regarder, gêné d'avoir vu qu'il était presque aussi rouge qu'elle. La seule qui voyait tout ce qui se tramer sur le bateau était Robin qui prenait ça sourire aux lèvres et joie de la journée. Quand tout le monde fut sortis de la cuisine, le coke s'occupa de nettoyer sa cuisine, tandis que Chopper retourna concocter quelques médicaments dans sa cabine, Franky et Usopp retournaient travailler leur projet sous l'œil attentif de Brook, Robin reprit la lecture de son livre, tandis que Zoro monta à la vigie pour continuer son entraînement. La navigatrice et le Capitaine ne sachant quoi faire, Nami l'invita à venir voir les nouvelles cartes et elle en profita pour lui expliquer qu'ils allaient bientôt manquer de vivre. Elle lui montra qu'ils étaient pas loin d'une île et qu'il valait rapidement y passer quelques jours pour faire le plein. Au grand étonnement de Nami, Luffy l'écouta jusqu'au bout concentré sur ce qu'elle disait, puis quand il releva la tête pour la regarder, étant face l'un à l'autre, ils devinrent complètement rouges. Restant quelques minutes ainsi dans cette étrange situation, ils sortirent enfin de la cabine de la navigatrice pour annoncer leur projet au reste de l'équipage qui fut tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Au bout de quelques heures, on put enfin entendre.

_ Île en vue!

Tous se précipitèrent à la rambarde pour voir l'île immense qui se dressait pas loin du navire. Puis la voix de Nami se fit entendre, celle-ci ayant monté pour prendre un peu de hauteur et mieux donner les directions.

_ Sortez les voiles! Direction l'Île!

Fixant son Log quelques minutes, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur cette île dont elle ne savait pas grand chose. A la barre du Sunny se dressait fièrement Franky, tandis que Zoro et Luffy venait de sortir les voiles. En quelques minutes, ils purent accostés sur l'île sans réelle problème. A peine, le pied à tête, ils furent accueillis par plusieurs filles en petites tenus qui tenaient dans leurs mains des couronnes de fleurs, qu'elles déposèrent à leur cou, faisant un bisous sur la joue des garçons, faisant légèrement bouillir certains. Entraînés par les filles, elles furent conduit devant un immense bâtiment luxueux qui semblait être un hôtel, personne ne savait que cette île était tout simplement un complexe hôtelier. Rentrés de force dans le bâtiment, en face d'eux, se dressa fièrement le direction qui semblait légèrement étrange aux yeux de certains.

_ Bienvenue sur l'Île aux Totems. Je suis le directeur de cet hôtel, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce séjour sur l'île.

Sans même pouvoir répliquer, on leur désigna des chambres, tandis que la répartition fut assez étrangement donné. Zoro et Sanji se retrouvait dans une chambre, Luffy et Nami dans une autre, Franky et Usopp dans une autre aussi, Brook et Chopper à deux, tandis que Robin se retrouva seule dans une chambre luxueuse. Tout le monde resta assez perplexe sur le fait déjà d'être séparé, mais aussi que Zoro et Sanji soient ensemble ainsi que Luffy et Nami. Rien ne fut changé malgré les plaintes de certains, ils étaient bien têtus dans cet hôtel. Tout le monde dans leur chambre, Zoro et Sanji étrangement calment, personnes ne les avait entendu se disputer dans leur chambre. Si on y regardait de plus près, Zoro était complètement rouge depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était avec le Chef Cuistot et inversement. Puis, de nouveau dans étrange élan, dans silence totale, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, mettant en contact leurs lèvres délicatement, puis doucement la langue du jeune blond s'infiltra dans la bouche du bretteur pour venir le titiller. Se prenant au jeu, elles s'enlacèrent tandis que les deux amants se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Zoro au-dessus de Sanji, passant ses mains sous son haut pour commencer à le déshabiller. Pendant ce temps, Nami était sortis de la chambre laissant Luffy la tête dans le frigo, cherchant à rencontrer à nouveau le directeur, mais au plus elle le cherchait, au plus elle remarqua que l'hôtel était simplement vide. C'est alors qu'au carrefour des couloirs, il apparut d'un coup, dans la stupéfaction de son apparition, la jeune navigatrice manqua de tomber au sol. Le directeur s'approcha un peu d'elle et lui demanda sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous me cherchiez?  
_ Pourquoi nous avoir invités dans votre hôtel? Et j'aimerais être changé de chambre!

Il se mit à rire à ses paroles avant de lui répondre d'un air moqueur.

_ N'ais-je pas le droit d'invité des amis dans mon hôtel? Puis... Avouez... Vous êtes bien dans votre chambre avec lui?

La rousse se recula de quelques pas légèrement rouge à cause de ses paroles, puis il se mit à rire de plus belle avant de partir laissant derrière lui, un étrange poupée. Nami la ramassa machinalement avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées, elle y rentra se laissant tomber sur le lit, ce qui attira le regard de Luffy qui sortit la tête du frigo.

_ Ca va pas Nami?  
_ Si! Si! Ca va ...

Elle n'osa pas le regarder, légèrement gênée qu'il soit dans la même chambre, puis elle remarqua enfin qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit pour deux dans leur chambre. Elle se redressa rapidement et vu que la pièce ne comportait que très peu de meuble, il n'y avait même pas de canapé pour dire que l'un dorme dans le lit et l'autre dans le fauteuil. Elle se frotta légèrement la tête, cherchant un moyen, ne pouvant faire dormir son capitaine part terre et il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse. Elle trouva cet hôtel de plus en plus étrange, déjà par son manque de personnes présentent, mais aussi par la façon qu'ils sont été disposés dans les chambres. Puis, elle se rappela la poupée que le directeur avait laissé derrière lui en partant. Elle la regarda un moment avant de passer son doigt sur son ventre, la trouvant étrange, elle sortit sur le balcon avec, n'ayant pas remarqué que Luffy s'était raidit juste au même moment. Du balcon, elle eut le droit à une magnifique vu de l'île avec ses nombreux totems tout en haut d'une montagne. S'accoudant à la rambarde du balcon, elle fixa la poupée la tournant dans tous les sens tout en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Elle se mit à frotter le ventre de celle-ci, un peu amusé de sa tête qui était en tout point ressemblante à celle de Luffy. A l'intérieur, Luffy était sortit de force du frigo, posant sa main sur son ventre, sentant qu'on le frottait sauf que personne n'était là. Il regarda partout dans la pièce frappant dans l'air, mais il n'y avait rien. La jeune navigatrice amusait par la poupée, elle commença à la chatouiller doucement, rigolant d'elle même en imaginant la poupée se tordre de rire sous ses chatouilles. Le capitaine se retrouva rapidement au sol, se débattant de toutes ses forces contre la personne absente qui lui faisait des chatouilles. Il se roulait par terre, riant comme un fou tellement ça la chatouiller, mais il ne pouvait faire cesser la personne qui lui faisait ça, car il n'y avait personne. Déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la poupée, se retournant lentement, elle rentra dans la chambre avant de voir Luffy allongeait au sol, tirant une drôle de tête. S'approchant doucement de lui, elle s'accroupit en face de lui tout en le regardant, celui-ci n'ayant aucune réaction, les yeux grands ouverts, le rouge aux joues.

_ Ca va pas Capitaine?

Il n'eut aucune réaction sur le coup alors elle claqua des doigts sous son nez, ce qui le fit sursauter, s'étalant complètement au sol. Elle pencha la tête l'ayant suivit du regard dans sa mésaventure, puis redemande.

_ Ca va Luffy?

Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, posant sa main sur sa bouche, légèrement rouge et ne répondit que par un léger "oui" de la tête avant de repartir dans le frigo pour se changer les idées. Se redressant lentement, elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de s'installer dans le lit, la poupée cachait dans ses habits, fermant les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Robin avait bien prit le temps de s'installer dans sa chambre, ses affaires bien rangés déjà occupait de bouquiner, assise dans son fauteuil pas loin de la fenêtre. Usopp et Franky étaient partis faire le tour de l'île en compagnie de l'ami squelette chanteur, tandis que le médecin au nez bleu était partis cueillir quelques plantes pour ses remèdes. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, l'équipage avait été calme, surtout les deux adversaires qui avaient passés un étrange séjour dans leur chambre. Luffy était sortis à un moment, laissant Nami seule dans la chambre, celle-ci perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un long moment d'ennui, elle ressortit la poupée de sa cachette, l'observant, la tournant dans tous les sens avant de se remettre à frotter son ventre. Loin de là, occupé de se balader, Luffy ressentit à nouveau cette étrange sensation sur son ventre alors que personne n'était là. Il posa ses mains sur celui-ci, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais c'était complètement paradoxal vu que personne n'était là pour lui faire ça. La navigatrice cessa de frotter le ventre, passant un doigt dans ces cheveux noirs, souriant légèrement, puis reposant son doigt sur son ventre, elle le fit descendre jusqu'à son bas, s'arrêtant pas loin de son entre-jambe. Le capitaine toujours dans sa forêt se raidit telle un piquet en sentant les caresses descendre, complètement rouge, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter cette étrange chose qui lui arrivait. Puis au moment même, dans la chambre, le directeur entra observant la jeune rouquine, il lui sourit en la voyant en possession de la poupée. Il lui dit alors sur un ton moqueur.

_ Je vois que vous vous amusez bien avec cette poupée.

Il se mit à rire, tandis que la jeune fille rangea la poupée dans ses affaires, regardant froidement le directeur, ne l'aimant pas trop, elle pouvait deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange derrière cette invitation. Elle sortit alors son Climat Impact, mais sans qu'elle ne l'est vu venir, le directeur sortit de sa poche avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une poupée ressemblant à celle qu'elle avait, sauf qu'elle lui ressemblait. Légèrement déconcentrée, elle reprit vite ses esprits, voulant l'attaquer, mais le directeur immobilisa la poupée, ce qui eut effet de l'immobiliser à son tour, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais rien de tout ça n'était très bon. Sans pouvoir riposter, il l'assomma, enfin plutôt la poupée et se fit emporter sans laisser de trace. Plus tard, quand Luffy rentra toujours aussi troublé par ce qui lui arrivait, il remarqua que la navigatrice n'était pas là. Un peu inquiet, il alla faire un tour dans la chambre de deux bagarreurs qui avaient été bien calme, quand il entra, il eut le droit à un spectacle qui lui fit refermer la porte aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Les deux zigotos n'ayant pas remarqués la venu de leur capitaine, continuèrent leur petite amourette dans leur chambre d'hôtel si gentiment proposé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs alla voir son historienne pour lui demander si elle avait vu la rouquine, mais manque de chance pour lui se fut une réponse négative qu'il eut. Sachant pertinemment que les autres étaient dehors, il ne pouvait que fouiller l'hôtel en espérant se faire de fausses idées. Après une heure de recherche, il retourna dans sa chambre et tel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune fille étendu tranquillement dans le lit, il hurla presque de joie en la voyant, mais le bonheur ne fut pas partagé.

_ Luffy! Sort immédiatement!

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle voulait qu'il parte, s'avançant de quelques pas vers elle, il lui demanda.

_ Pourquoi donc? Je te rappel qu'on se partage cette chambre.  
_ SORT!

Il recula de quelques pas, complètement perdu, puis au moment ou il se retourna, il vit le directeur présent, fermant les portes de la chambre.

_ Trop tard ...

Luffy était totalement perdus, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se tramait dans cette chambre, pourquoi le directeur était là? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait?

_ Mugiwara No Luffy, Bienvenue sur l'Île aux Totems! Je suis le marionnettiste et je vais t'apprendre quelques petites trucs sur les femmes, mais je vais aussi te vendre aux marines! Jouons un peu d'abord.

Sourire aux lèvres, il sortit les deux poupées. L'une, ressemblant à Luffy, l'autre à Nami. Que va t-il se passer? Que va t-il apprendre à Luffy? Qui est-il réellement?

**To Be Continued !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sentiments Partagés

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus, car voici déjà le chapitre deux. Je ne vous dis rien de plus, car je ne sais pas quoi dire XD J'attends juste vos commentaires, bonne lecture à tous ~_

**Chapitre 2.**  
**Sentiments partagés.**

Riant, marchant, joie et bonne humeur dans le petit groupe de pirate, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'est vraiment une belle journée. Pour autant, personne n'a remarqué ce qu'il se tramait réellement dans cet hôtel qui ne comportait aucun client, n'est-ce pas une chose étonnante? Certains se vont plaisir dans une chambre, d'autres explorent les yeux, puis certains lisent ou cueillent des ingrédients, et les derniers remarquent enfin que le piège se referme doucement sur eux. Le directeur n'est pas vraiment celui qu'on pense, il est quelqu'un qui aime l'argent, il est surnommé le marionnettiste, mais pourquoi? N'avez-vous pas remarqués l'étrange pouvoir de ses poupées? Elles vous contrôlent, il suffit qu'elles vous ressemblent et vous êtes une personne morte. Nami et Luffy sont les premières victimes, les premiers essaient, mais le directeur dit d'étrange chose en même temps. Luffy fixa froidement le directeur après avoir écouté ses étranges paroles, croyait-il pouvoir le vaincre aussi facilement? Luffy étira son bras pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir, comme si étrange force le retenait, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué ce qui était la cause de tous ses ennuis du jour. Observant froidement le directeur qui souriait de toutes ses dents, Luffy le maudissait de contrôler ses mouvements. Nami toujours allongeait sur le lit sans pouvoir bouger, était légèrement rouge, car elle s'était rendu compte pendant ce temps de ce qu'elle avait fait à Luffy, surtout le passage ou elle avait faillit... Enfin oublions, un peu cette histoire. Le directeur força le capitaine à se tourner pour faire face à sa navigatrice qu'il vu rouge, il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était comme ça et ne pourra peut-être jamais le savoir, mais sans vraiment le vouloir, il commença à marcher en sa direction. La jeune rouquine pouvait voir que le directeur approchait dangereusement les deux poupées, Nami sentait une sorte de coup foireux de sa part et elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il allait leur faire faire. Le jeune garçon commença à s'appuyer contre le lit pour pouvoir s'approcher de la jeune fille, devenant légèrement rouge, il remarqua assez facilement que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Sans prévenir, sans voir le coup venir, il valait sa devienne quelque chose d'étrange. Maintenant trop près l'un de l'autre, les poupées collées l'une à l'autre dans les mains du directeur, le capitaine et la navigatrice s'étaient retrouvés forcés de s'embrasser. Les yeux grands ouverts, devenant rapidement des tomates, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'haïr le directeur sur ce coup, mais derrière tout ça, il y avait une once de plaisir qui était né dans ce baisser qu'on pourrait bientôt dire passionnel. L'homme riant de bon coeur de ce qu'il venait de faire, fit passer les mains de Luffy dans les cheveux de Nami, puis il les fit descendre lentement le long du corps de la rouquine. Celle-ci frissonna, mais de quoi? De peur? D'envie? Ou simplement parce qu'elle est légèrement chatouilleuse? Non loin de là dans sa chambre, Robin avait fait quelques recherches au sujet de ce mystérieux hôtel et plus particulièrement sur ce directeur aux airs étranges. Ayant bien remarqué quelque chose de pas très clair dans son jeu, elle décida d'aller en parler à Luffy, mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Capitaine?

La main sous le haut de Nami, posée sur son ventre, les lèvres toujours en contacte, le rouge montant encore plus, un moment magique brisé par la voix de l'archéologue. Ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, confus par ce qu'ils faisaient, ils auraient aimé que personne ne les voit, mais le destin en fut autrement. Un amour partagé, mais qui doit rester secret pour le moment. Robin se chargea rapidement du directeur, mais étrangement il se déchira montrant ses organes de mousse, une poupée de chiffon et non un être humain. Quand ils furent libérés du sort, ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre avec un peu de regret, mais la gêne d'avoir était vu été plus grande. L'archéologue ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'elle avait vu et au moment où l'équipage se réunit pour partir, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre le capitaine et la navigatrice. Cela dura encore pendant trois jours, mettant ainsi l'équipage dans une drôle d'atmosphère, l'envie de savoir ce qui se tramait sur le navire était grande, mais aucune information ne fut lâché pour éclairer la lanterne de certains. Puis le troisième jours, il se décida enfin à se lancer à l'eau. Nami était tranquillement assise à son bureau, travaillant sur un livre quand on toqua à la porte de sa cabine. Elle invita la personne à rentrer sans se douter que c'était lui, se fut quand elle se tourna pour voir qui était cet invité surprise qu'elle fut surprise, c'était Luffy. Il la regarda, tandis que le rouge s'installe sur leurs joues sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. Un petit bonjours passa entre eux, puis un "Comment ça va?" aussi passa avec la réponse qui s'en suit, puis un blanc. Le capitaine observa rapidement la cabine de la navigatrice, puis il se dirigea vers son lit, il s'assit sans un mot, puis on put l'entendre se racler la gorge. La rouquine resta comme fiché sur sa chaise, le regarde toujours sur la porte, puis elle se redressa en entendant les paroles de Luffy.

_ N-Nami ... J-j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...

Elle se tourna lentement sur sa chaise pour pouvoir le regarder, posant un regard un peu inquiet sur lui, le rouge restant sur ses joues. Quand il croisa son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, ravalant sa salive et il put enfin terminer sa phrase.

_ Je t'aime.

Rapidement, il détourna son regard du sien pour ne pas voir sa réaction, il n'avait que trop peur de la connaître. D'abord surprise, puis doucement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'entendre, ce mot, cette petite phrase de sa voix, provenant de sa bouche aux lèvres si douces. Le regardant toujours, un rouge persistant sur les joues, ouvrant la bouche et d'une petite voix, elle lui répondit.

_ Moi aussi ... Je t'aime.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse, mais cela le réjouit en même temps, tournant doucement sa tête dans sa direction pour pouvoir la regarder de ces yeux amoureux. Il lui sourit, tendrement, toujours aussi rouge, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'aimer. Lentement, elle se leva se dirigeant alors vers lui pour venir déposer un doux baisser sur ces lèvres, fermant les yeux quand elles entrèrent en contactes. Il se releva légèrement pour inverser leur place, la faisant s'allonger doucement sur le lit, prenant place au-dessus d'elle sans pour autant relâcher ces lèvres, passant une main dans ces cheveux. Les mains de la navigatrice se posèrent doucement dans son dos, le caressant délicatement, tandis que le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'eux leur laissant un petit moment d'intimité. C'est alors que la voix du cook vint les sortir de leur petit monde, criant que le repas était prêt, doucement leurs lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre puis ils se regardèrent. Sourire, joie et bonheur, ils partirent en direction de la cuisine, mais au moment d'y rentrer ils se quittèrent, ne montrant aucunement leur sentiment. Voilà que l'équipage était de nouveau comme avant, avec quelques légères différences. Le temps passe est tout le monde semble avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé sur l'île aux totems, mais une personne qui semble s'être invité sur le navire ne semble pas vouloir oublié et cela lui reste en travers de la gorge. Dans la cuisine se trouve la navigatrice et le cook qui parlent tranquillement de tout et de rien, un léger sourire aux lèvres, rigolant de temps en temps. C'est alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, il tourne la tête pour voir qui rentre, mais quel ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que c'était le directeur de l'hôtel. Nami se releva immédiatement, serrant les dents, elle était sur le point d'appeler les autres, mais aucun mot ne sortis de sa bouche. Il était bien trop tard, il les avait déjà attrapé tous les deux. Qu'allait-il faire d'eux maintenant ?

_ Vous allez regretter l'humiliation que vous m'avez fait subir sur ma propre île, dire que je vous ai aidé et c'est comme ça que vous m'avez remercier, ne me déchirant en deux ?

Il regardait Nami avec un mélange de désire meurtrière et de colère intense, cela fit frissonner la navigatrice qui n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Le cook était légèrement perdu, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger lui aussi.

_ Je vois pas en quoi vous nous avez aidé ! Vous alliez nous tués après, vous vous moquiez de nous !

Le directeur ne put apprécier les paroles de la navigatrice vu qu'il lui fit prendre un coteau de cuisine que Sanji utilisait pour le repas d'aujourd'hui, sans même sourciller, il la fit lui planter dans les côtes ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sanji la regarda avec de grands yeux, n'ayant pas compris ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça, puis il regarda le couteau s'écraser au sol.

_ Nami ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, mais elle lui répondit faiblement, le sang coulant légèrement de ses lèvres.

_ Cet homme peut contrôler n'importe qui avec ces poupées, il lui suffit juste d'avoir un cheveux de la personne, on appelle cela du Vaudou.

Elle aurait aimé se laisser tomber au sol, fermer les yeux et se dire que c'est un mauvais rêve, s'endormir jusqu'à ce que lui vient la réveiller avec un tendre baisser, comme il sait si bien les faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa main ne pouvait pas non plus se poser sur la blessure pour ainsi arrêter le sang de couler, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était coincée. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvra rapidement et Luffy apparut à celle-ci, haletant, le regard inquiet. Sans même faire attention, il dit directement.

_ Nami ! Je t'ai entendu crié, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est alors qu'il fit le sang à ses pieds, le sang qui coulait sur ses habits et de ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'évanouir ou encore qu'il allait devenir fou, péter un câble sans même faire attention à qui est dans la cuisine. Puis son regarde se posa sur Sanji, il crut que c'était lui, ces pensées étaient embrouillées par la colère, mais c'est alors qu'il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait bien. Il fit reprendre le couteau à Nami et s'éloignant légèrement de lui, il déclara à Luffy en riant de plus belle.

_ Si tu t'approches, je la tue !

Luffy serra les dents se reculant légèrement pour éviter de faire quelconques bêtises, mais il avait peur pour elle, mais aussi pour son cuisinier qui était lui aussi prit dans l'attaque même si pour le moment le directeur n'y prêtait pas attention. C'est alors que les autres de l'équipage débarquèrent derrière le capitaine, regardant la scène tandis que Luffy les retenait pour éviter qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de regrettable, c'est alors que Zoro fit son compagnon.

_ Baka Cook ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Dans un sursaut, le directeur par réflexe, il fit prend un couteau au cuisinier et le fit se l'enfoncer dans la jambe, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le bretteur. Ils n'arrivaient pas tous à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il fallait qu'ils se sortent rapidement de cette situation, cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi surtout qu'il perdait tout les deux du sang, maintenant. C'est alors que Robin eut l'idée d'utiliser son pouvoir pour récupérer les poupées, mais quand le directeur reconnus la position qui permettait de l'utiliser, il enfonça le couteau de Nami dans sa jambe et celui de Sanji dans le bras, criant alors.

_ Si je la vois recommencer, je les tus !

L'équipage était coincé, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée pour les libérer, puis c'est alors que Usopp sortit sa fronde, se cachant derrière les autres, il lança une de ces bille aux pieds du directeur. Une plante sortit de cette bille, attrapant le directeur et l'immobilisa pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire du mal à la navigatrice et au cuisinier. Quand cela fut régler, Luffy courra auprès de Nami tandis que Zoro lui s'occupait de son Sanji. Chopper s'occupa rapidement d'eux, tandis que le capitaine passa assez rapidement ces nerfs sur le directeur pour ensuite le lancer à l'eau sans un mot. Pendant la nuit, assis à son chevet, Luffy veilla sur sa navigatrice, s'endormant au bout d'un moment sa tête sur le lit, assis sur sa chaise. Sanji était resté éveillé moins blessé sur la navigatrice, il passait maintenant du bon temps avec sa tête de gazon. On peut dire que l'équipage a eut de la chance qu'il n'eut pas d'autre blessé, mais on va pas ressasser ces évènements maintenant, d'autres aventures nous attendes ! C'est le lendemain de cette mauvaise journée que Nami se réveilla, voyant alors Luffy à côté d'elle, elle sourit caressant alors doucement ces cheveux noirs. Il se réveilla à son tour, relevant la tête pour la regarder, souriant un peu, rassuré de la voir réveillé. Il se redressa complètement, venant alors déposer une rapide baisser sur ses lèvres, puis ils parlèrent tranquillement à deux jusqu'au moment où les autres débarquèrent dans la cabine pour voir comment elle allait. Elle leur sourit, contente de les voir et elle leur dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, c'est sur la venue des autres que Luffy quitta sa chambre pour aller s'installer sur la proue, son chapeau sur ses yeux, appréciant le vent. Nami put rapidement sortir de sa cabine, s'étant assez vite rétablis, s'occupant de nouveau de mettre le navire dans la bonne direction. Elle annonça à tout le monde qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'une île, mais qu'il valait maintenant être plus prudent, car elle ne désirait pas trop que la même situation se reproduise. Le capitaine était tout excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle île, mais il prêta quand même attention aux paroles de sa navigatrice se rappelant très bien ce qui leur était arrivé.

_ Yohohohohoho ! J'espère qu'on verra des filles en bikini cette fois !

Nami donna un coup sur la tête de squelette qui en riant encore plus, puis une petite fête fut organisé pour changer les idées. Depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était plus amusé comme ça ! Quelle est donc cette île mystérieuse que les Mugiwara vont bientôt atteindre ?

**To Be Continued !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Chant de la Sirène

_Désolée du temps, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Je tiens à rappeler que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils sont l'exclusivité de Oda, un mangaka géniale._

Chapitre 3.  
Le chant de la sirène.

Après la petite fête, tout le monde est partit se coucher sauf Usopp qui était resté sur le pont, accoudé à la rambarde, il regardait la mer paisible. C'est alors qu'il crût halluciner, car sur la mer, debout, le bout des orteils touchant à peine l'eau, créant de temps en temps de petite onde, une femme au long cheveux or et les yeux aussi bleus que la mer. Il se frotta les yeux, puis il se pinça la joue, il avait mal, mais la femme était toujours là. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et un chant s'éleva, lui seul pouvait l'entendre, c'était un chant hypnotisant, il donnait envie de la rejoindre. Laissant tomber ces lunettes sur le pont, le sniper enjamba la rambarde et tomba à l'eau pour aller rejoindre sa belle qui chantait, debout sur l'eau. Au petit matin quand tout le monde se leva, personne ne remarqua l'absence de Usopp, se ne fut que quand on retrouva ces lunettes près de la rambarde et qu'on l'appela pour les lui rendre qu'on s'en aperçus, se fut alors la panique générale. Personne ne savait où il était alors qu'ils sont en plein milieu de la mer, juste l'île au loin était présente, on décida alors d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Quand ils accostèrent enfin sur l'île, l'équipage se divisa en petit groupe, Zoro et Sanji ensemble, Nami et Luffy, Robin et Brook, Franky et Chopper, tout le monde était prêt. Tous étaient inquiet pour lui, mais Luffy savait que Usopp était fort et qu'il ne valait par trop s'inquiéter pour lui. L'île était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un animal, c'était même très étrange que se soit autant calme. Cela surpris la navigatrice qui n'avait jamais vu une île comme celle-là, elle en parla avec Luffy, riant un peu avec lui malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle portait dans son cœur pour le sniper de l'équipage. Les autres groupes menaient leur petite enquête tranquillement, n'ayant pas vraiment relever cette chose étrange qui était ce manque totale de bruit et d'animaux sauvage, enfin on est dans le nouveau monde, il se peut que se soit tout à fait normale. C'est alors qu'au loin, un bruit se fit entendre pour le groupe Capitaine-Navigatrice. Ça ressembler à un chant, enfin la musique donnait envie de danser, c'était vraiment entraînant, mais un peu étrange d'entendre cela sur une île qui semblait complètement déserte. Au détournement de buisson, juste en les écartant un petit peu, le couple put voir une immense scène dans une clairière avec un homme aux cheveux noirs qui dansait sur la scène, tout en chantant. Les deux jeunes observèrent la scène, légèrement perplexe, puis ils commencèrent lentement à se prendre dans le rythme de la musique, sortant petit à petit de leur cachette. Complètement à découvert maintenant, il dansait sur la musique que chantait ce mystérieux jeune homme dont on pouvait apercevoir un sourire sur ces lèvres. Ils riaient, ils dansaient, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, un peu comme s'ils avaient bu quelque chose, enfin autant dire qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils sont bourrés. Puis le chant s'arrêta enfin, le capitaine et la navigatrice se calmèrent un peu, riant légèrement encore. C'est alors que le chanteur descendit de sa scène, s'approchant d'eux en gardant son sourire et quand il fut à leur hauteur, il déclara.

_ Vous savez que vous avez le rythme dans la peau ? Vous êtes vraiment de bon danseur, mais vous formez aussi un couple si mignon.

Quand ils entendirent la fin de sa phrase, leurs joues s'empourprèrent de l'habituelle rouge qui aime les taquiner et ils restèrent silencieux, se regardant de temps en temps, ce qui réussit à faire rire le chanteur. Il les quitta sur cette simple phrase qu'il avait prononcé et il repris sa musique, la même, mais qui restait quand même une belle musique qui donne envie de danser dessus. Luffy et Nami reprirent leur route, maintenant silencieux, encore rouge parce qu'avait dit le chanteur aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ils sont mignons à rougir comme ça, mais il passe un peu pour un couple de coincé, enfin ce n'est qu'un détail qui risque peut-être bientôt de disparaître. Pendant ce temps, Zoro et Sanji n'avait toujours rien trouvé et même qu'une petite dispute, c'était élevé entre les deux amants. C'était une dispute de rien du tout qui se termina assez rapidement, mais je vous passerais le détail sur ce qui vient d'arriver là. Les végétaux couchés sous leurs corps maintenant nus, on peut dire qu'ils savent vraiment si faire ces deux-là et que même, par rapport au capitaine et à la navigatrice, ils ne sont point ... Coincés. Du côté de Robin et Brook, les recherches n'avaient pas beaucoup aboutie, on pourrait même dire que Robin s'est plus intéressée aux ruines qu'elle a trouvé tandis que Brook poussait la chansonnette. Avec Franky et Chopper s'étaient un peu comme pour Robin, Chopper a trouvé des plantes médicinales plutôt intéressantes qu'il s'est mit tout de suite à ramasser avec l'aider du Robot. On pourrait presque dire qu'en arrivant sur l'île, l'équipage a un peu oublié leur but, mais comment cela se fait-il ? C'est bien la première fois, qu'ils oublieraient le pourquoi du faut qu'ils sont accostés sur cette île, autre le fait que d'habitude ils accostent soit pour explorer, soit pour chercher de quoi manger ou encore pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. Nami et Luffy marchaient toujours dans un silence pesant qui ne désirer pas vraiment les quitter, mais il faudra bien qu'un jour, ils avouent que le gars aux cheveux noirs n'a pas tout à fait tord. Ne sont-ils pas mignon ces deux-là? Enfin, on a toujours aucune nouvelle de Usopp et cela, c'est un peu dur à croire qu'il serait encore envie. Je peux vous l'assurez, il est encore en vie, il est complètement absorber par le chant de cette femme étrange, il ne se rend pas compte du soucis qu'il créé auprès de ces compagnons, mais il n'y ait pour rien. Retournons voir notre couple préférait qui sans s'en rendre compte et revenu au point de départ, sauf que la musique était différente et que ce n'était pas l'homme qui chantait, mais belle et bien une femme. La musique était aussi belle que celle d'avant, mais elle ne donnait pas autant envie de danser que l'autre. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux par derrière, quand il fut assez proche des deux tourtereaux, ils attrapa pour faire une sorte de câlin collectif passant sa tête entre eux deux.

_ Alors, comment ça boom les jeunots depuis tout à l'heure ? Vous avez réussir à trouver votre pote ?

Quand ils tournèrent la tête, ils virent que c'était le chanteur de tout à l'heure. Il les relâcha, les laissant se retourner pour lui faire face, gardant un beau sourire sur ces lèvres. La deuxième question interpella un peu plus le capitaine et la navigatrice par rapport à la première, c'est vrai quoi, ils ne leur avaient pas dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Luffy le regarda alors intrigué et se fut Nami qui prit la parole, la première.

_ Comment sais-tu que nous recherchons quelqu'un ?

A la question de Nami, il me mit à rire avant de répondre d'un ton calme et neutre.

_ Parce que je sais où il est et que je sais pourquoi il est sur cette île.

Tous les deux furent surpris de cette révélation. Ils le fixèrent d'abord silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi penser, ni s'ils devaient lui demander où était leur compagnon, mais s'ils demande, est-ce qu'il leur dira gratuitement ? Il les regarda, un simple sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire un peu énigmatique à leur goût. Le capitaine osa tout de même demander, car il était fort inquiet pour son ami.

_ Où se trouve Usopp?  
_ Il se trouve derrière cette montagne. Il pointa la montagne qu'il désigna et enchaîna. _ Notre petite sirène avait besoin de nouvel homme et on peut dire que votre compagnon lui a tapé à l'œil, je vous rassure rien de grave, mais si je serais vous je ferais vite pour le retrouver.

Luffy et Nami se regardèrent, hochant de la tête. La navigatrice regarda rapidement le jeune chanteur, le remerciant d'un signe de tête avant de partir en courant après son capitaine qui était déjà partis en direction de la montagne. Ils ne savaient pas qui été cette "petite sirène" qu'il avait désigné comme étant la fautive de la disparition de leur ami, mais ils le sauront assez rapidement, quand ils passeront cette montagne. Que se cache t-il de l'autre côté ? Personne ne le sait, Nami n'avait pas de carte de cette île, elle lui était totalement inconnue et cela ne facilite pas les choses pour rechercher un compagnon perdu. Le problème qui se pose aussi maintenant, car il faut bien l'avouer même la rousse n'y a pas réfléchit, comment vont-ils pouvoir passer de l'autre côté de cette montagne ? Cela est bien impossible pour eux de le faire à pied, ils mettraient des jours à monter puis à redescendre, puis ce n'est même pas sur que cette montagne est sûr. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir au pied de celle-ci, se regardant, puis se fut là qu'une bruit de feuillage se fit entendre. Des personnes approchaient, que vont-ils faire ? Luffy se mit en position de combat, tandis que Nami sortit son climat-impact prête à les électrocuter. Au bout de petite minute de patience, une touffe de cheveux verts suivit d'une touffe de cheveux blonds apparut de derrière quelques branches qui gênaient le passage, en fait, il s'agissait simplement de Sanji et Zoro qui parlaient tranquillement ensemble. Ils furent assez surpris de voir le capitaine et la navigatrice ensemble devant la montagne, ils se regardèrent et Zoro prit la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous semblez ... Sur la défensive.  
_ En même temps, on ne savait pas que c'était vous qui étiez derrière ces arbres !  
_ C'est pas le moment pour les explications ! Usopp est derrière cette montagne !  
_ Comment le savez vous ?  
_ Un chanteur de l'île qui nous l'a dit.

Quand les explications furent terminer, ils se mirent en quête d'une solution pour traverser cette montagne qui les gêne. Le temps s'écoula et on pouvait voir que Luffy devenait tout rouge, on pourrait croire qu'il va exploser.

_ Luffy, ça va ... ?

Il s'écroula au sol en soupirant.

_ C'est dur de réfléchir ...

Cette phrase fit rire le petit groupe, quand soudain Sanji eut une idée.

_ Et si on faisait le tour de l'île en bateau ?  
_ Bonne idée !

Nami tapa son poing dans sa main ouverte, puis ils partirent tous les quatre en courant, collectant en cours de route les autres membres et en leur expliquant ce qu'ils savaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Quand ils furent arrivés auprès du Sunny Go, directement tout le monde se mirent à leur poste, partant pour l'autre face de l'île, cette face où se cache Usopp. Ils ne leur valurent pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver de l'autre côté, mais ce qu'ils y découvrirent n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Un immense bâtiment comportant des milliers de lumières d'où on pouvait entendre le son de la musique, des tas de personnes qui accostaient de partout en poussant la chansonnette, c'était vraiment impressionnant à voir et à entendre. Ils accostèrent sans problème, mais le fait qu'ils ne chantaient pas attira l'attention de tout le monde, enfin tout ceux qui étaient présent au port. Plus aucun chant ne se faisait entendre, c'était étrangement calme, on entend seulement une musique de fond qui provenait de l'immense bâtiment. L'atmosphère devient pesante, beaucoup trop pesante, ce qui fit que les Mugiwara se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers le bâtiment n'aimant pas vraiment ce côté de l'île qui semblait étrange. Personne ne le sait, à part ceux qui réside sur l'île en permanence, mais on dit que celle-ci est entourée d'une aura étrange qui fait que chaque personne qui foule son sol devient un bon chanteur, sauf que cela ne fonction qui si vous êtes sur l'île. Toute personne qui vient ici se doit de chanter, il se doit de chanter en arrivant, car cela risque aussi non d'offenser les habitants. Les Mugiwara avançaient doucement sur le chemin de terre qui était tracé, celui-ci qui allait les mener à Usopp, mais aussi à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aurait mieux valut éviter. Maintenant, c'est trop tard ! Le chant a déjà commencé et la fin du couplet ne risque jamais d'arriver, vous êtes entraînés dans une valse infernal qui vous conduira jusqu'en enfer.

TO BE CONTINUED !


End file.
